Rêve à trois
by Alounet
Summary: Pulsion sexuelle ? Rêve ? Délire complet ? On ne sait pas. Mais c'est chaud entre Sam, Quinn et Rachel. Très chaud ! Relation à trois... Très sexuelle ! C'est prévenu !


**Titre** : Rêve à trois

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Sexe

**Couple** : Sam/Quinn/Rachel : un trio !

**Avertissements** : Pour une fois, j'aborde une relation hétéro, mais elle se transforme un peu en slash entre deux filles !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni ce qui m'a pris. Mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration, puis m'est soudain venu l'idée d'écrire un lemon hétéro... (plus ou moins). Disons que, c'est du sexe (et le rating est bien justifié !) et je suis sans doute bien moins doué que pour le slash (après tout je suis gay), mais voilà... Sam se retrouve à coucher avec Quinn et Rachel ! C'est court, et j'ai honte de tout ça lol !

* * *

**Rêve à trois**

Ce soir là, je rentrais chez les Hummel-Hudson après avoir terminé mon service au fast-food. C'était bizarre de vivre dans cette grande maison sans que Kurt ou Finn y soient. Arrivé à la maison, j'étais seul. Burt était à Washington et Carole l'avait accompagné. J'étais bien décidé à me relaxer. En ce début septembre il faisait encore chaud et je me mis à mon aise. Mais, alors que je quittais mon t-shirt, la sonnette retentit. Derrière la porte je fus ravi de découvrir ma meilleure amie, Quinn Fabray, vêtue d'un chemisier très léger et très transparent... Elle portait également un mini-short en jeans munit d'un large ceinturon de cuir noir qui ne cachait pas grand chose!

-Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-De passage pour le week-end. Je peux entrer ?

J'étais torse nu et la manière dont elle regardait mon corps ne me fit presque bander immédiatement ! C'était de la même manière que quand nous étions en couple.

Rapidement, alors que nous étions dans le salon, elle plongea sa langue dans ma bouche. Je l'embrassais avec fougue. Je caressais alternativement ses fesses et ses seins. Elle déboucla ma ceinture, puis déboutonna la braguette de mon jeans en cuir. Elle plongea sa main experte dans mon caleçon pour me masser les deux petites jumelles. Je bandais déjà comme un étalon. Je lui arrachai son chemisier. Elle quitta son jeans, me retira mes baskets. Je la saisis par les épaules et comme dans un rêve, je la retournais pour atteindre son intimité. Elle gémissait et criait en redemandant toujours plus alors que j'allais et venais en elle, l'inondant de mon sperme brûlant. Je me retirai pour la retourner. Elle était désormais allongée sur le dos et je commençai à lui lécher les seins... Mais elle se déroba me laissant en plan. Elle revint presque aussitôt de la salle de bain. Elle enveloppa alors ma virilité encore luisante dans un préservatif et m'offrit sa propre féminité.

Je m'enfonçais en elle sauvagement, excité par ses gémissements de plaisir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à jouir une nouvelle fois, je fus intrigué par un bruit provenant du fond de la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'être observé. Cette fois j'en étais sûr il y avait quelqu'un sur le canapé qui observait nos ébats.

Je quittai mon poste pour démasquer le voyeur mais ma meilleure amie saisit mon membre avec sa main gauche et m'enfonça son majeur droit dans les fesses. Autant dire que dans cette situation, elle me tenait en respect... Elle écrasait mon sexe dans sa main en le faisant tourner.

Elle me poussa en arrière, là je découvris une autre de mes amies, totalement nue qui se levait du canapé pour aider la blonde. Il s'agissait de Rachel, qui elle aussi n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Elle était censé être à New York.

Elles me poussèrent jusque dans ma chambre où elles m'attachèrent avec des ceinturons à mon lit.

Dans cette posture je faisais moins le fier, exhibé ainsi, totalement nu, au regard de mes deux amies. De plus, malgré l'heure tardive, la circulation était encore intense. Mes tigresses commencèrent à s'enlacer, à se caresser, à s'embrasser, venant parfois frôler mon sexe au garde-à-vous. J'étais comme fou, je me débattais, atteint dans ma dignité de mâle. Une à une, elles me léchaient les parties intimes, effleuraient mes lèvres, excitant toujours plus mon membre prêt à exploser. Je bandais comme un taureau, à m'en faire mal. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors Rachel, attendant la dernière limite prit mon membre et le plongea dans son intimité où je laissais éclater ma jouissance.

J'étais totalement épuisé. Mais les deux filles me détachèrent et me jetèrent sur le canapé. Là elles se succédaient sur mon sexe à une allure effrénée. Et elles jouissaient les deux belles... Quand elles étaient lassées, elles se faisaient prendre d'une autre manière ou elles me suçaient à m'en vider complètement. Cet incessant manège dura plus d'une heure, après quoi, vidés nous nous endormîmes.

Lorsque le lendemain j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Mes draps étaient cependant tous complètement tâché. Je réalisais alors avec effroi que j'avais fait une sorte d'horrible rêve fantasmé. D'accord, mes amies me manquaient depuis leur départ, mais devais-je vois une signification à ce rêve ? J'espérais que non !


End file.
